


Wandering Journey

by Zalsburry



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Multi, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalsburry/pseuds/Zalsburry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert distracts himself from /her/ by dating many other girls. Nothing happens as he expects it to. ((PruHun))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wandering Journey

**Author's Note:**

> My first non-poly, non-Ace Attorney fic on this website! :D 
> 
> This came about so I could explore a certain concept- namely, that someone might not be able to move on not because no one else is good enough, but simply because they don't want to move on, so they can't accept anyone else into their heart. I'm kinda cheesy that way... :P 
> 
> Anyway, unofficial human names are as follows: Lilli = Liechtenstein, Bella = Belgium, and Katyusha = Ukraine. I hope you enjoy!

Her name was Lilli, and she was perfect, because she wasn't /her./ Gilbert always brought her home by 10 PM, and he never went further than holding her hand. On dates, she talked about her overprotective brother. It felt like they were good friends. 

She liked German food and hunting rifles and baby birds. She hung onto his every word like he was someone important. But she didn't challenge him when he got cocky. She didn't yell at him one minute and kiss him passionately the next. She wasn't a storm raging through- ravishing all in her sights- but a flotation device, safely bobbing to stabilize those caught in rough waters. So, friends they remained. 

\---

Her name was Natalya, and she was perfect, because she wasn't /her./ Gilbert was starting to wonder if something about him attracts girls with brother complexes. And she was all rough edges and none of Lilli's melted-chocolate sweetness. She was unpredictable and lashed out, and she told him exactly what she didn't like about him. She also clung to him like she needed him and laughed at his twisted sense of humor. She was self-destructive in all the same ways he was, and at least they were there for each other whenever they got piss drunk and stumbled over stools in the bar. 

She didn't scold him to get his act together when he had one too many drinks. She didn't tell him she wanted better for him- she didn't try to change him at all. But she didn't try to help him either. He left her on her doorstep without a kiss, and she looked furious. She never called again, even when he texted her in a moment of weakness a week and two days later. He likes to think it was for the best.

\---

Her name was Bella, and she was mostly perfect. She wasn't /her./ She acted as confirmation of his theory on attracting girls with brother complexes. She laughed at everything he said and touched his arm a lot, which he found very comforting. He turned on his Beilschmidt charm for her, smiling at her and generally feeling very fake. 

She was friendly, fun, and into him, and when he sabotaged the next date by showing up drunk, she wasn't mad and even ordered a pint herself. She didn't even get mad at him when he started melodramatically weeping about /her,/ and he just couldn't take this beautiful, forgiving woman being so nice to him. He apologized for wasting her time, and she was understanding about that, too, leaving him with a kiss on the cheek and her number 'in case he ever gets lonely or wants a friend.' 

\---

Her name was Katyusha, and she was decent. A nice girl but not /her./ He pictured her having long brown hair and a scowl. He couldn't do this anymore. He ended the outing early; they said good night amicably, and they didn't go on a second date. 

\---

/She/ fell out with Roderich. Gilbert hadn't known until he asks about 'how the uppity prick is doing.' She tells him they mutually broke up on good terms, and a part of Gilbert tells him to feel sorry for her, but he's not. He asks her why while casually swigging his beer- asks 'is it because he isn't /me/?' Though he is half joking, when he glances up at her, she looks so earnest and slightly pissed. Just like he remembers her. 

She hits him when he orders another drink and nags him about if he has been looking into new jobs at all. He tells her to lay off just like he used to. And he remembers how he used to frustrate her to tears by dismissing her and acting aloof when it came to serious conversations about them or the future. He remembers how he used to feel inadequate when she brought up their friends who had grown up to do great things. How she treated him like she was his mother- like she was forced to put up with him just so he wouldn't screw up his life any further. He remembers they weren't perfect.

But when their eyes meet again over the drinks they're both nursing, it's like they're kids again, complementing each other and being able to forget the rest of the world. Like they're just enjoying being together. He had almost forgotten how that felt.

They leave the bar hand in hand, and for the first time in a long while, Gilbert doesn't wake up the next morning full of regret and self-doubt. It's a start.


End file.
